Talk:BlueFlame3500/@comment-20007768-20150911012653/@comment-153.107.193.203-20160427024428
Intro Man welcome you feel me It's ya boy Lil B for lil boss Trapaholics mixtape, nigga I shoulda been had one of these Only goon nigga in these tiny jeans, you feel me Only goon nigga in these tiny pants bitch I been hittin' licks nigga You know what it is bitch 1: Lil B Bruh riding shotgun (swag) Bitch riding shotgun (swag) Used to be a cold young nigga I would catch one (woo) Ask about my 10 cars (swag) Ask about drug case (woo) I keep my head up 30 on my damn hand Trapaholics nigga I done sold off that fo' door Bitches use to like me (swag), ask me what it hit fo' (woo) Girl I'm gooned out I ain't trippin' off you bitch (swag) Finna hit this lick (woo) Suck my fucking dick (swag) B talking Yeah mayne So you know like I said, I was a young nigga I didn't even really care about the bitches But, you know, I was on my goon shit 2: Lil B Use to be a heathen (swag), drunk off Carlo Rossi (swag) Use to be the weed man (woo) Tell me what's the reason Tell me why I'm handsome Rob, no mask on Rap sheet look like a damn rap song bitch (swag) (swag) (swag) again Yeah mayne, nigga Ya'll not feeling me yet Ya'll not feeling my struggle yet? 3: Lil B Ask me why I'm gangster (woo) Tiny pants on me (swag) Purp sacks on me (woo) New licks on me Sold off profit Came reppin' Westside Came reppin' 7th Street Came reppin' WaterFront Came reppin' BasedGod Came reppin' Bitch Mob (woo) Came reppin' Wolf Pack (swag) 10 cars, 10th grade (woo) Caught with a zip and I had about two stacks (swag) Bought my gold teeth, and I gave my nigga 5 bands Catch me out bitch cuz I'm high and I'm reckless Playing mind games get you split in a second (woo) Check my cell phone, metro off the damn hook Wanna learn me bitch? Go read my new damn book! Swagged up ho, and I used to be a goblin Ask about high school, I'm a ex-robber Ask about my house raids Ask about my P.O Ask about my weekends, I'm on ankle monitor Jay got the chopper Bruh got the e-pills Me I got the bullet-proof Me I got the stolen whip Me I got the money (woo) Robbin' like a dummy (woo) Straight blood cousin Out'chere gettin' money Ain't nothin' funny Cousin did five years The other hitman I ain't see him make it back yet Game gettin' shady Hood turnin'crazy Blood servin' 80 I had to stop robbin cuz I'm finna lose my damn life Fuckin' with these lawyers Public ass defenders Now I'm positive and I'm smoking off this indo Hitman watch it bitch, you know what you singned fo' Blue Flame nigga and I'm cummin like a rhino 100,000 nigga bitch, you get what you signed fo' Lil B Trapaholics bitch Blue Flame nigga Outro Mayne, real trap shit, like I said Only goon nigga in these tiny pants I shoulda been had this shit Trapaholics